The Letter
by julz314
Summary: When Sam left for college, he never expected to hear from his father or brother, until that Sunday morning he opened his front door...


It's a one shot thing I just had to do for some random reason, because that's just who I am: Random!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It had been over a year since Sam had left the Winchester life to enroll to Stanford. Sure, the times weren't the same, but he did wonder sometimes how his father John was, and mostly how his brother Dean was doing without him..._

_It was a nice day out on the eve of Halloween. God did he hate that stupid day. For knowing everything he knew about witches, vampires and ghost, Sam never actually could celebrate Halloween like the other kids. He got out of bed, his girlfriend Jessica still sleeping. It was a Sunday and both of them didn't have any classes. Sam looked at the alarm clock: 6:05 am. He decided to go out for a walk, maybe trying to reach the coffee shop and bring back coffee for him and Jess._

_When he opened the door though, he saw that an envelope was hanging on the door knob, with the name Sam on it. He immediately recognized the hand writing, sat on the step and opened it up._

_"Hey Sammy,"_

_Sam only read the first too words to confirm who the letter was from. He continued on._

_"How's it been? College not to hard on ya?_

_Look I know we haven't talked in a long time, and you know I am not the "Little Miss Barbie girl" of the family (just in case you're wondering, you are), but it's been over a year now and I hope you do realize that you still do have a family. Things haven't been the same without you here. Dad's a mess. He doesn't want to show it, of course, but the man does have a heart. I think he's starting to have regrets on letting you leave... but I guess the only way to find out is to ask him, and you know how well he shows his emotions..._

_Look, I don't want to bug you more than I have to, but if you do get this I would like you to reconsider the choice you made. Sure, I know normal beats what you have gone through, but you know who you are, and what you have to do. You were a great part of the team, Sammy, and you still are._

_Just remember who you are. And remember if you ever and I mean EVER need any help, let us know. You know the phone number, it hasn't changed (just the name on the voice mail.)_

_Hope you are doing great._

_Dean Hasselhoff."_

_xXx  
_

"Sam? Boy, you alright?"

Sam woke up from his dream, Bobby shaking him. Sam had to look around him to find out he was at Bobby's house. He got up and went to the next room to find Dean asleep in some book, the right page showing a picture of a hellhound.

Sam looked at his watch and sighed.

"30 hours..."

Bobby looked at him and didn't say a word. He didn't actually know what to tell the younger brother. Sam didn't wait for an answer. He turned around and left to the door.

"Where are you going son?" Bobby asked.

"Just outside for a second, I'll be right back."

Sam closed the front door behind him. He walked to the Impala and sat in the passenger seat. He then bent down and put his right hand under the seat to reach at an envelope, with the same name signing as on the one he had received one day at his door.

Maybe because it was the same letter he had received. He held it in his hands for a few moments; probably still thinking about how he felt the day he had read it. Mainly because Dean hated to show his soft side to the world, Sam thought smiling, but he did feel like his brother had needed him and he hadn't even had the guts to call him on the phone. Sam knew he was angry at his dad, but he never had been angry at his brother, and he had to pay all along.

Sam opened the letter and read it one more time. His brother had needed him, and still did today. Today was the last day of Dean's contract, and he was no closer to find out a way to save him as he was a year ago. After finishing the letter one last time, he opened the glove department to see if his pen was still in there...

"Let's go Sammy! You can only put so much make up on!"

The boys had found out where Lilith was hanging. The hours went by: only 6 to go. Dean had woken up and after Bobby had showed them up the way to go to find the demon with his deal contract, and after leaving Ruby into a devil's trap, he had decided to go pack the trunk of the Impala.

When he opened the trunk, he saw an envelope on the weapon's cover. He saw his name on it, above Sam's who was now crossed over with ink. After sitting down in the driver' seat of the car, he opened it up and took a peek inside it.

It was the same letter he had dropped off at his brother's place a few years back. He did not believe it at first, thinking maybe someone had taken it instead of Sam, or he had probably thrown it out before opening it, because his younger brother had never mentioned it. He saw that the writing at the bottom of the page was new: it was Sam's.

"Hey Dean,

I just want to let you know that I was always here, no matter what, and that I am still here. I do want you to know that no matter what happens to you, I will find a way to save you before anything happens. You are my big brother and I do want to help you in any way that I can.

See you in the car,

Sam.

p.s. And by the way, since you are the one who started this, you are officially "Little Miss Barbie girl of the family"."

Dean smiled. He took the letter, put it back in the envelope and placed it under his seat.


End file.
